


［鬼舞炭］沉论

by Cassandra316



Category: cassandra - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra316/pseuds/Cassandra316
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	［鬼舞炭］沉论

那里仿佛有两团熊熊燃烧的烈焰，对灶门炭治郎抛去的视线悉数点燃，顺着看不见的介质侵入他的眼眸。那刺痛感惊得他想要避开。

空气中有什么东西在骚动，意识到了这一点，火红色的眼睛开始泛起波澜。不过，他还是过于迟钝了。

“还是得不到教训吗？”单手自上而下灵巧地解开自己外衣的纽扣，很快，白色的精致风衣被随意丢弃在墙角，“原本几句话就能避免的事情，你这是自讨苦吃啊？”

本能地扯紧薄被，尽可能地将裸露的肌肤包裹。  
他没有说话，连一句为自己造势的威胁都没有。将被单系在身上，刚刚好遮挡的部位，少年缓缓起身，摆出攻防的姿态。他清楚自己应当把全部心思都放在此刻与鬼舞辻无惨的对峙上。从某种意义上而言，也出于一定程度上的恐慌。

“把那东西丢了，我只说一次。”苦于百般也得不到他的顺从，黑发的男人开始恼羞成怒，“否则我就不保证能够温柔地疼爱你了。”

“不可能！”  
他的意图已经再明确不过了。强行欢爱，逼迫他，凌辱他，把他推进罪恶的泥潭中，这样的禽兽之行。

“哦？”男人挑起眉毛，“这可不是由你决定的。”单薄的和服没有得到优待，它几乎是被鬼舞辻无惨三两下就扯了下来。

多余的挣扎还是算了吧，毕竟那也是心有余而力不足了。他杀不了他，也杀不了自己，无论这个事实何等的残酷，他都只有选择接受。

一只有力的大手就顺着少年裸露的大腿探了进去，在密布着敏感细胞的大腿内侧反复摩挲。那一片私处的肌肤嫩滑得堪比最上等的丝绸，燥热的温度正试图引燃他。

“别……别随便碰我的身体！”

“失败者应该受到应有的惩罚。”俊美的男人将鼻梁贴上炭治郎的后颈，深深吸入，“你应该感激我，不但没有杀死你，还会赐予你无上的快乐。”

纤细的长指灵巧地向上，撩开那仅存的布料，抚慰并挑逗着今夜只属于他的领地。

“很干涩啊，我以为你早就做过了呢。”  
“你…你在说什么胡话。”

“不是吗，成天被四五个男人包围的你，原来还有贞洁这东西吗？”鬼舞辻无惨追加了动作，另一只手娴熟地揉搓少年的身下之物，轻而易举地握住那一团小巧可人，仔细把玩起来。炽热的舌尖游走在炭治郎的耳垂与脖颈之间，引得炭治郎倒吸一口冷气。

无论炭治郎怎么加紧双腿，那手指却像狡猾的毒蛇般，轻松地滑入他的私处。早已混乱的大脑还是感知到了那异物，一点点地闯入绝不容许侵犯的领地。忽如其来的绝望吞噬了他，尽管不愿意面对，但潜意识还是告诉炭治郎，这一次在劫难逃了。巨大的绝望诱发了巨大的恐惧，少年的身子不可遏制的颤抖起来。

“喂，那个富冈义勇，是你的情人么？”捏着少年下颚的手指骤然加重了力道。

炭治郎猛烈地挣扎起来，想要摆脱钳制。“你在说什么混蛋话！”

“一副被说中的表情哦。”鬼舞辻无惨不轻不重地在炭治郎脸上哈着气。“你最好不要惹我生气。”

话音未落，软绵绵的舌头就伸入了自己的口内。男人的面庞出奇的靠近，那低垂的睫毛仿佛只要再近一步就能扫到自己的，鼻息的暖流拍打在脸颊。

炭治郎瞪大了眼，可是鬼舞辻无惨唇间的肆虐也没有停息的意思。

鬼舞辻无惨无忌惮地索吻，抚摸，揉捏，纯熟的技巧就算无法打动他，也不会引发他过多的反感。在敏感地带被触碰的时候，甚至还不受控制地发出低吟。

“你就这么…缺少性爱吗…？”炭治郎夹紧了双腿。

獠牙过于贴近炭治郎体内沸腾的血液，忍耐嗜血的冲动是一件残忍的事情，但顾及到炭治郎的健康问题，他还是选择了放弃。唇舌在少年芬芳的脖颈间徘徊数载，不舍离去。

“是，也不是……”半晌他才回答。  
发烫的巨物被释放出来，昂首挺胸地顶着炭治郎的私处。恶趣味地上下摩擦，激出阵阵潮湿淫糜的声音，同时一股可怕的感觉席卷了少年的全身，他竟然想要被那东西填满。

“乖，放松点，会让你舒服的。”鬼舞辻无惨好听的声音在炭治郎听来却像最可怕的话语。

那巨物好像携带着电流进到了自己身体里，刺激的感觉让他情不自禁地略微痉挛。裸露的腿部感受到些许早春的含义，但腿根处却是湿湿热热的一片。伴随着耀眼的光线，眼前的一切，包括那个撒旦似的男人，都蒙上了一层光圈。在这四周白茫茫的世界里，少年的思绪有些迷离了。

这是怎样地一种感觉啊，陶醉吗？享受吗？不，这种事怎么可能呢。

呵，真是好笑，居然有人在被单方面侵犯的时候还会走神，捕捉到少年涣散失神的目光，鬼舞辻无惨强行把自己的面容塞进他的视线中，以几乎唇抵着唇的姿势。

“宝贝，看我，别走神。”鬼舞辻无惨一把将那纤瘦的腰肢按住，将下体的长度与尺寸一下子浸没进去，恶意地，用力地，疯狂地，粗鲁地，塞进炭治郎更深更深的地方。

这一下来得果敢而突然，炭治郎火红色的眼瞳猛然收缩，“嗯啊……”他清楚他的目的，无非是想看见自己沦陷。为了违逆他，所以鼓起勇气，用凶狠的目光不避讳地对上那桀骜不驯的视线。

“你……”  
“你与和义勇先生相比，你…不过就是头下半身欲望强烈的牲口！”

炭治郎的话成功激怒了这个男人，他又是一记迅猛的插入作为报复，“很好，非常好。”丝毫不加疼惜的进犯开始了。少年最为柔软的蜜肉在莽撞的蹂躏下泛出了可怜的猩红色。

鬼舞辻无惨行迹恶劣地用长指将那两瓣楚楚动人的嫩肉向两侧拨开，尚显稚嫩的嫩粉色穴口暴露在男人的视线中。没有了瓣肉的阻碍，硕大的长根更加顺畅地放肆起来。

“唔…你这……你这家伙竟然……嗯啊……啊……”  
“还不够，大点声。”  
鬼舞辻无惨好笑地看着炭治郎。强硬地将他的手臂放在自己的腰间，伸手去捧住身下那晃动摇曳着的一头如火般的头发。“你说，我要是在你那个师兄面前这样操你，会怎么样？”

“！”少年的眼中溢满了羞愤， “不…不要！”

“那就用你这可爱的嘴亲口回答吧，我让你觉得舒服了么宝贝？”  
“你……”  
“说出来，我就改变主意。”炭治郎咬着牙陷入了沉默。肉体的碰撞拍打声不绝于耳，他觉得自己就要被逼疯了。  
“舒…服……”两个字里含着说不尽的屈辱。鬼舞辻无惨俯头轻吻少年的额头，“这样就对了。”

身体奇怪得可怕，难受得可以催生出眼泪来。为什么会变成这样的原因已经无所谓了，此刻自己是一副如何没羞没躁的模样，也不想去想了。想要被填满。好想要被那东西填满。已经到极限了。

膨胀的情绪爆炸四散开来，炭治郎发出了近乎尖叫的声音，伴随着小腹抽搐般的疯狂痉挛，大股的暖流从羞耻的部位喷薄而出。对身后的男人而言，这刺激过于剧烈了。继续抽插几下后，鬼舞辻无惨将炽热的流体射入了兴奋不已的深处。他自以为能够收放自如，控制得当，却不曾想会因为炭治郎那过于激烈的潮袭，而缴出了几乎所有的存货。他亲吻着炭治郎的背脊。

余感未消的两人瘫倒在一片狼藉之中。交合的部分没有丝毫分开的迹象。不知是出于慵懒，还是蛮横，他强行占领着那那里，迟迟不愿褪出。就这样放任意识远去吧。

时间会带走它，将它锁进永远不见天日的匣子中，他只想此刻沉论。


End file.
